Jonothor Icewood
Ser Jonothor Icewood is a landed knight from the North. He's the founder of his house, which was granted to him by Lord Hoster Tully for his valor during the Battle of the Trident. Eddard Stark agreed to grant him a keep in the North after this. Appearance and Character Ser Jonothor has brown hair and grey eyes, similar to the Starks of Winterfell. He's tall and broad-shouldered. Jonothor values honor highly. History Jonothor was born at Mole's Town in the Gift to a blacksmith named Rickard, and his wife, Alyssa, who worked at a tavern in the town. In his childhood, he was his father's apprentice. When he was a man grown, Jonothor decided he would rather hold a sword for himself than forge swords for other people. He enlisted in Rickard Stark's army. This was a perfect time to enlist, as this was just weeks before Lord Rickard and his heir Brandon were murdered by Aerys Targaryen in the Red Keep, and Lyanna Stark was allegedly kidnapped by the Prince of Dragonstone, Rhaegar Targaryen. He rose highly in the Stark army, gaining the attention of Lord Eddard Stark himself. In the concluding days of Robert's Rebellion, namely during the Battle of the Trident, he proved himself in battle tenfold, saving many lives of the rebel side, while taking many lives of the loyalist side. When the war was over and Robert Baratheon had taken the Iron Throne, Hoster Tully of Riverrun suggested to Robert that he have Jonothor knighted. He accepted and named him "Ser Jonothor of the Trident". Lord Eddard would grant him a keep in the North, approximately 18 kilometers south of Winterfell, which was named Icewood Keep. Jonothor named his new knightly house after his keep; House Icewood. Biography King's Landing He arrived in King's Landing to participate in the Hand's Tourney. During the tourney, he defeated Ser Aron Santagar, Lord Bryce Caron, and Captain Jory Cassel. However, he was defeated by Sandor Clegane, who would win the tourney later on after Ser Loras Tyrell yielded the final match in gratitude for saving him from the Mountain. A while after the tourney, he would wake up to find Lannister men-at-arms slaughtering Northerners and Rivermen. By instinct, he drew his sword and fought, killing four Lannister soldiers in the process. He was eventually knocked unconscious, and dragged to a cell. During his imprisonment, he was met by Edgar Snow, a bastard of House Greystark, who informed him that his liege lord and the Hand of the King, Eddard Stark, had been taken prisoner in the black cells of the Red Keep. He asked him to find a way to escape with two Stark soldiers, and inform Robb Stark of what has happened. After hours of strife, he eventually found a safe way to get out. At the outskirts of King's Landing, Jonothor and his men were attacked by three Lannister soldiers. They were able to kill them all, but one of the Stark men were slain. The Riverlands On his way to Winterfell, while passing through the Riverlands, Ser Jonothor came across a raven that had been shot out of the sky. He approached it and noticed that there are two notes attached to it. The first letter claimed that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon are bastards born of incest between Queen Cersei Lannister and her twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. The letter was signed by Eddard Stark. The second letter attached to the raven read "I pronounce that Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Hand of the King, has been beheaded for treason against the Crown. As such, his eldest son, Robb of the House Stark, has risen as the new Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North. May the new Lord Stark be faithful to the Crown as his father wasn't." - signed Grand Maester Pycelle. Jonothor realized instantly that this means that Stannis Baratheon is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, and that Eddard Stark was beheaded for attempting to expose the truth. He paid a rider to have the first letter sent to Dragonstone, in hope that Lord Stannis would have thousands of copies sent all over the Seven Kingdoms. He kept the second letter for himself, however, to hand it to Robb Stark in person. Winterfell Upon the arrival of Winterfell, Ser Jonothor entered the Great Hall. He informed Lord Stark of the situation. He thanked him for informing him, and said that he will be riding south to move against the Lannisters as soon as possible. Moat Cailin Ser Jonothor rode south to speak with Lord Howland Reed. This was halted, however, as the only way to get to Greywater Watch was through Moat Cailin, which he discovered, was under siege by Lord Leo Lefford and Ser Kevan Lannister. He managed to rally men nearby, and raised an army of only 50 men to support the Starks in the siege. Eventually, the Leffords and the Lannisters were driven back after a failed assault. For this, Jonothor was given the title "Protector of Moat Cailin". The title didn't hold any power and he wasn't granted lordship over Moat Cailin. The title was merely for honor.Category:Members of House Icewood Category:Northmen Category:Characters from the North Category:Characters from the Gift Category:Knights Category:Landed Knights Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Bannermen of House Stark